User talk:Bonicolli
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Knock on Wood page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 09:29, 23 August 2010 Problem Report Thank for your Problem Report earlier. An hour after you reported the issue, the permanent fix was in place: The table is now auto-populated every 24 hours by the server, so it'll never be outdated. Resa1983 01:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Reitpony Yup, you're absolutely right - was released the 16th, not the 15/17th. I'll go through and fix the dates.. gah. Resa1983 14:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Forest Horse Just wanted to give you a headsup - we've stopped using in the Breeds section, and we've instead started to use at the bottom of the pages instead. Theres just so many horses now (with no end in sight) and that list is getting way too long. Same goes for , & - in the case of the cows, we've been using . (Just wanted to explain why I reverted your edit). Resa1983 13:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey there Bonicolli. Sorry about earlier - I was out, and left myself in the IRC channel. If you still want to talk, I'm in there right now (as are you, I think you're afk?). Resa1983 17:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I meant to send you a message as well. Feel free to start an RfA at FV:RFA. 18:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats on your successful RfA :) 02:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey Boni,congratulations! You finally became an admin! I always tought that you would become one in one day! From: DeputadoHumor DeputadoHumor 17:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC)DeputadoHumor,the comedy politician (I am not a politican in real life,just telling it) :Thank you, much appreciated! Bonicolli 18:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Hi Bonicolli, Thanks a lot for your support. Regards, DHA 18:44, November 1, 2010 (EDT) Re:Help Hi, Wikia has changed the skin, which is why you see it differently. You can change it back to something similar by going into Special:Preferences, to the skin tab, and selecting monobook. Sorry, 18:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Er, nvm, it has been changed to the "site appearance" section of the main tab. 18:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It is. A better page than MyHome is , which displays the 50 most recent changes to the wiki. Click the diff link to see what was changed. 19:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean your earned badges are nowhere to be found, as mentioned here? They're right there on your user page. Digifiend 23:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::He was on the monobook skin, which doesn't display them. 23:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I do not know who is responsible for putting back the green background to these pages, but whoever you are: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! Bonicolli 15:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) HELP PLEASE =) THANKS FOR THE WELCOME!! NOW I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SEND THE EXCLUSIVE GIFTS TO MY FRIENDS PLEASE Martha Medina 16:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I see you were elected as the Featured User for November 2010. Congratulations! DHA 09:30, November 09, 2010 (EDT) Horse Breeder Hello, Noticed you were an avid horse breeder on Farmville. Recently became one myself and was wondering if you'd like another neighbor? (: Livotarkmas 01:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Samantha Block Framework Hi Bonicolli, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Merry Christmas